My Orange Love
by shenna45
Summary: Love Kou...? Love basketballs? And sort of like it when Chie walks in at the wrong time? Well then, this crack fic might be for you. Or not. Kouxorangebasketballxchie Don't like, don't read.


**A/N:** Ok, so here I am, again, with my awesome new crack fic… that didn't turn out the way I wanted it… and you know what the fun part about it is…? I'm typing this while I'm at school… Hoping I don't get caught… or that this file doesn't get saved on to the school computer. D; oh, dear… that'd suck majorly… especially for a crack fic. Anyway, on with the disclaimer and the story? :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this school… that I'm typing this story in, nor do I own Persona 4. Atlus does… and I think the principal owns this school… if not the school board… D;

* * *

[My Orange Love]

Practice had just ended and everyone left.

All there was left was a slightly heart broken Kou and the basketballs that hung out in the basket located in the far left of the gym.

His palms were sweaty as he struggled to pull himself together. Seriously, it was just a basketball. The only thing it can do is crack your skull open **IF** someone throws it at you. Other than that, it's pretty harmless.

He finally took his first steps towards the love of his life. Slow baby steps. Besides, he wanted to build up the tension in the atmosphere.

It took him about ten minutes, but he had safely made it over. Oh, how much he loved them balls. He couldn't wait to run his hands over the smooth texture that kept him on edge during practice. To just gaze upon that orange beauty that he feel for at first sight.

Just thinking about them drove him crazy. He pulled the cart close to him. His hand shakily reached in and fondled each ball that he could reach. The cold smooth texture on his fingertips felt like heaven.

He… He just couldn't take it anymore. He searched for it, that orange beauty that had caught his eye before. The one he's been eyeing all during practice. The one he swears winked at him once when he passed the gym on the way to go see Daisuke.

There. There it was. The basketball he oh-so-dearly loved. He slowly reached in and carefully picked the ball up. He brought it up to his chest and caressed it gently.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said, rather sweetly.

He received no response.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Shy, aren't we…?" He brought the ball up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"K-Kou…?" A familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned around, shocked to see Chie standing there with a jacket in her hand. He accidentally dropped the ball. "C-Chie…" He called after the ball, but made Chie think he was actually talking to her.

"I-I… U-Ummm…" She stuttered as she began to fidget.

Kou's face was immensely flushed as he turned towards Chie with "Chie" close to his chest. He looked down and bit his lip before looking back up at the girl he once loved. (Until he spotted "Chie" of course.) "I-It's…. Um… Not what it looks like… I swear…"

Chie nodded, not really believing what he was saying. "Y-yeah…" She looked down and remembered she had something for him. "Here… Souji told me to give this to you…" She shoved the jacket towards him and turned to run out, but stopped when something (or someone) grabbed her arm.

His face was a deep shade of red as he continued holding on to her arm. "It's… been a-a while…. H-Hasn't it…?" He said brokenly.

He got no response.

He let out a sigh and a slight chuckle. All he had to do was do exactly what he did to "Chie" earlier. "S-Shy… aren't we…?" This was it. Only one thing left to do. He pulled on her arm, bringing her close to him. Now all he had to do was kiss-

Wait. Was that a hand he could see in his peripheral vision? _Oh shit. She's gonna slap me. _He tensed up, waiting to receive punishment for his foolish actions.

"Took you long enough…' Was all he heard from her before she brought her lips up to his.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Nothing like when he kissed the ball, or anything like Chie's personality.

She slowly pulled away, savoring the moment, and looked into his eyes. She smiled slightly. "I know you may 'Love them balls' a lot… But…" Her face was flushed, causing her to look away. "Maybe you should try liking something that doesn't have any for once..." She turned around, gave him a small smile, and dashed out of the gym.

It felt like hours before it finally registered to Kou that he was just kissed by Chie. He looked down at the orange beauty that once plagued his dreams and smiled. "Now.. That wasn't so hard now was it…?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I'm done. xD What'cha think? I really intended this to be like the Kanji crack fic, but somehow, after I went to the computer lab (when I was working on the rough draft during Pre AP Bio) and after I suffered from the wiki effect (went from CIPA to Cannibalism… and somewhere in between, Persona 4 came along…xD I don't know how it happened… it just did…) And I saw that Kou liked Chie, when I was busy trying to ogle over Adachi, without my classmates noticing…D; And yeah, so when we got back, I added that little chie part, and BAM. It's done. And that's the end.

So tell me what you think, and R&R, or else~

OOO! Secret base is on~! I should soo write the other story to this song. :D makes me feel special… and 5 cents richer. :D


End file.
